Rat and Cow Go Nordic
by leilachan1019
Summary: i no its a stupid title    ...anyways, its an OC story,two girls go to school with yuki and haru, will love flurish? YOU NO IT! YukiXoc HaruXoc based on an RP
1. Chapter 1the meeting

**Ok this fanfic is inspired by a RP session.. :P**

**I DON'T OWN FRUIST BASKET!**

The two blonde, first year, nordic students were staring at every sign in hope of finding the gym. "Annikki do you know where the gym is?" Linnea ask turning to face her best friend. "um...no" Annikki said looking at sign. "Lets just go ask a second year!" Linnea replied while doing an heroic pose. Linnea started running down the hall to find a second year until she bumped into someone. *POOF*

"what?... Rat!" Linnea screamed as the little rodent looked up at her "oh crap" The rodent squeeked. "IT TALKS!" Linnea yelled. Annikki walked over to her best friend. "R-r-rat!" Annikki started to flail her arms in the air while running in circles "RAT RAT RAT RAT!" then she fainted from fright and suprise.

"DAMN IT ANNIKKI WAKE UP!" *POOF* Linnea turned around to find a naked boy with a slight blush on his face. "I'll leave you to put your clothes on" Linnea said shyly while turning back around.

Annikki slowly open her eyes to see a cute, half naked boy before her. "P-prince Yuki! That's prince Yuki!" Annikki jumped up, slipped and knocked into a even more cute boy with black and white hair, getting her gold necklace caught in his hair.

Yuki finaly dressed, spoke, "s-so Haru, I see you met the other first years" "Yeah" Haru smirked looking down at a squrimming Annikki. "he he he...sorry I'm a clutz!"

Linnea just snickered, Annikki finaly freed her necklace from Haru's hair and grab Linnea's arm and speed walked down the hall to advoid further embarassment. "His hair is sooo silky!" Annikki whispered to Linnea, "you would say that!" Linnea relied rolling her eyes.

Haru turned around smiling overhearing what the girls said. Linnea turned to Yuki and shouted "HOPE TO SEE YOU AT THE CEREMONY!"

After wandering around, the two nordic girls found the gym. "WOW! It's big!" "That's what she said" Haru snickered walking up beside Annikki. "Haru, don't be so valgur around young ladies" Yuki said.

"Oh Yuki! Haru was justing goofing around!" Annikki giggled, blushing peach. "Don't you have to go on stage now and give a speech?" Annikki asked.

"No, I still have a couple minutes" Yuki smiled. Annikki smiled in reply.

"Hey Yuki? What was that 'bout before?" Linnea asked. Annikki titled her head towards Yuki with a concered look, while acciedently brushing Haru's hand with her own. "e-eh." Haru just grined his devilish grin.

"Er-well..." Yuki stuttered. "I get it" Linnea smiled taking a step forward. "Just stop by my house after school with Haru" Linnea slip a peice of paper with her address on it, into Yuki's shirt pocket.

"Er, a- okay" Yuki stuttered. Linnea smiled "Okay now scamper off rat boy it's your time on stage!" she pushed him forward.

Yuki was on stage giving his speech, "I guess Yuki is use to the fan girls uh?" Annikki turned around to face Haru, relizing he was a LOT more closer then she thought. "E-e-eh" Annikki stuttered. Haru step closer.

"EH HEM!" Linnea coughed, inturupting. Annikki turned and face her best friend with scarlet cheeks.

**Like it? Hate it? LEMME KNOW! REVIEW ^^**

**LOL I have a lot more from the RP i will be updating soon! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2THAT'S your big brother?

**HEYY! lol i no there is only like a 30 mintue spand between this chapter and the last but i was to excited! ^^**

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

"Well...we better go, remember cow head, just follow rat boy to my place 'kay?" Linnea said. Haru grumbled "yeah..." Linnea grab Annikki's arm "she's going to be there to-" "I"M IN!" Haru said with ANY hesitation. Annikki just blushed as her friend ascorted her out of the gym.

Haru and Yuki were walking to Linnea's house, Haru nudged Yuki "you know that Annikki girl is kind of cute" Haru winked. "You think? I kind of like Linnea!" "Fine, you get Linnea and I, will get Annikki!" Haru grined his devilish grin.

They walked up to Linnea's house to hear yelling in some language. "**oh helvete nei!"**_(oh hell no!) _A male voice shouted.

"**de er mine venner, for faen!"** _(they're my friends, god damn it!) _

They could hear Linnea shouting also. "Ummm...did we miss something?" Yuki asked "I think so" Haru anwsered.

Just then Annikki opened the door with an embarassed look on her face. Shutting it behind her she greeting the two boys. "Er, uh sorry! Linnea is just...chatting...with her...brother." Annikki said smiling.

"What are they speaking?" Yuki asked. "Oh! They're speaking norweigan!" Annikki cheered. "Are you norweigan Annikki?" Yuki titled his head.

"Actually no! I'm Finnish!" Annikki shouted happily. "Really?" Haru took a step closer to Annikki, "do you speak it?" "yeah!" Annikki replied blushing a little, "show me" Haru grined that devilish grin. "Uh...olet silkkinen tukka...he he he" Annikki giggled. "What does that mean?" Haru questioned taking a step closer. "I-it means...you have silky hair! HE HE HE" Annikki started to laugh like an idiot but Haru just smirked. "Ummm can we go in?" Yuki asked. "Ummm...just one sec!" Annikki ran back in the house.

Annikki was just about to open the door to let in the boys when Linnea's brother Eirik threw it open. "**gud faen! Linnea! YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE HERE!"** _(god damn it Linnea!...) _Eirik took a stpe closer to Haru and Yuki and whispered VERY sternly "If you touch my sister I will NOT hesitate to chop your balls o-"

"They are NOT my boyfriends!" Linnea shouted as she ran downstairs. "Now off with you!" Linnea shoowed her brother out the door.

"Uh, sorry that was Linnea's brother Eirik, he's kind of protective" Annikki said. Yuki and Haru were still in shock, but Haru quickly snapped out of it and walked close to Annikki. "He doesn't have to worry about me touching her, I have my eye on another girl" Haru titled Annikki's chin up. "Eh-uh" Annikki blushing furiously stumbled backward into the wall causing a vase to fall and smash on the floor. "I'M SOOOOOO SORRY LINNEA! I'M SO STUPID!" Annikki started to pick up the pieces. "It's ok it was ugly anyways" Linnea smirked.

Haru had a slight blush on his cheecks as he bent down to help Annikki pick of the peices. "Ow" Haru said, Annikki looked over to see Haru's hand bleeding. "OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Annikki grabbed Haru's arm and brought him to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She grabbed disinfectent spray from the top shelf, "this is going to hurt a bit, I'll get you a towel to squeeze on. "I got an idea" Haru smirked grabbing Annikki by the waist and kissing her, Annikki was so suprise that she drop the disinfectent on Haru wound, but he didn't care. Annikki's cheek's were the brightest shade of scarlet.

**~~~In the living room with Linnea and Yuki~~~**

"Damn! What's taking them so long?" Linnea said annoyed.

"Maybe Annikki is having trouble?" Yuki anwsered.

"No she's good at stuff like this" Linnea suddenly smiled, "you know what we can do until they get back?"

"What, do I dare ask?" Yuki said concerned.

"I'm going to show you PEWDIE!"

"what?" Yuki yelped as Linnea dragged him to her computer.

A few minutes into the video the girl came out of the T.V. "GAHH!" Linnea screamed, knocking into Yuki.

*POOF*

"I'm so sorry!" Linnea shouted.

"It's okay, I just hope it doesn't last long" Yuki said sitting on Linnea's lap.

"By the way...now would be a good time to explain!" Linnea said sternly.

"Uh, yeah... well-

*POOF*

Half of Yuki's naked body was on Linnea's lap, "Hey søster I forgot my- you have five seconds to start runnin pretty boy!"

**REVIEW! lol prefect timing for Linnea's big bro! :P**


	3. Chapter 3mouse

**HEY! (^^) lol kirby...**

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!**

Annikki could hear shouting from the living room, she popped her head out to see what was going on. "uh oh" Annikki huffed, Linnea was holding back her brother while Yuki was getting dressed a fast as he can. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough. Annikki slowly closed the door and turned to face Haru.

"You know that thing that happens to Yuki?" Annikki said taking a step closer to Haru. "Yeah..." Haru replied, "well..." Annikki scratched her head, Haru's eyes widen. "He transformed back, and Linnea's brother came home" "damn!" Haru went to get up to help Yuki but Annikki grabbed his arm, "no don't go out there! He might think you did something to me!" Annikki pleaded.

Haru grinned his devilish grin "I did, remember?"

"E-eh yeah, we'll just let them sort this out themselves for a while" Annikki blushed. Annikki stepped closer to Haru to finish up wrapping his wound, "you know what Haru?" Annikki giggled.

"What?" Haru titled his head, "you really do have silkinpehmeän hiukset! He he he" Annikki laughed louder. Haru smiled, "I'm guessing that means silky hair?" Annikki nodded her head as she continued to giggle.

**In The Living **

"Calm down Eirik! This is just a misunderstanding!" Linnea shouted at her brother.

"How is THIS a misunderstanding!" Eirik yelled back. Annikki stepped out of the bathroom holding Haru's hand.

"Annikki please, don't tell me you and him-" "NO!" Annikki shouted. "I broke a vase and Haru hurt his hand helping me clean it up!" Annikki explained, Haru slightly blushed. Eirik turned to Yuki, "if you touch my sister again, you WILL reget the day you step foot in this house!" Eirik stormed out grabbing his bag.

"Should I be worried?" Yuki asked Linnea.

"Yes" Linnea fiddled with her fingers.

"Um... Yuki here are the rest of your clothes" Annikki handed him his shirt and sweater. "I'll go make some sandwiches" "I'll help!" Haru flung his arm in the air, Annikki giggled and lead Haru into the kitchen.

"I'll go help t-" Linnea felt Yuki grab her arm, she turned to face him "wha-"

"Linnea, you have a good brother" Yuki smiled "He's to protective" Linnea rolled her eyes.

"He has a right to be" Yuki chuckled. "Linnea, I think your really nice and I wanted you to kno-" "just kiss me you mouse" Yuki grabbed Linnea by her waist and kissed her passionately.

Annikki walked in with Haru and the sandwiches, seeing her best friend and the guy she liked, all she could do was smile.

"Eh-" Haru was about to interupt but Annikki just grab him by his shirt collar and dragged him back into the kitchen, "oh come on!" Haru whined. "Leave them alone!" Annikki smiled.

Yuki looked into the blushing Linnea's eyes and whispered softly "I'm a rat not a mouse."

**REVIEW!...tehe...ok ok i no that yuki gets stuck with the curse and haru doesnt but oh well! thats wat makes it fun!**


	4. Chapter 4St Lucia Day

**HEY!...ok in this chapter there is a scandinavian holiday mentioned, im calling st lucia day...and its in december so oh well! but there ARE ppl who call st lucy day...anyways on with the chappy! /U/**

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

"Hey girls!" Haru shouted, even though they were in a lybrary.

"Hi!" Yuki smiled. "Hi guys!" Annikki replied closing her text book.

"Hey Annikki it's almost December 13th! Do you know what that means?" Linnea jumped out of her chair.

"Umm..." Annikki tapped a finger to her chin trying to remember. Linnea sighed, "it's almost St. Lucia Day!"

"Oh yeah! I love St. Lucia Day!" Annikki giggled.

"uh..." Yuki titled his head baffeld.

"Are we missing something?" Haru asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys are japanese and stuff. It's a scandinavian holiday, basicly little kids go around and give their elders little cake like buns. They do this with who is chosen to be Lucia, usally the prettiest girl. Annikki won three years in row, guess I'm not that pretty." Linnea huffed.

"Don't say that, I think your beautiful!" Yuki blushed.

"AWWWWWW" Linnea kissed Yuki on the cheek. Haru turned and smiled at Annikki, "so you have been Lucia, have you?" Haru titled Annikki's head up and kissed her. Annikki blushed red.

"Enough about me! Did you guys come here to study?" Annikki asked.

"No, we're just bored" Haru smiled, then turned to Linnea. "Anyways, Linnea you lucky Yuki's fan girls weren't around!"

Linnea rolled her eyes, "I really don't give a rat's-" Linnea stopped and giggled at Yuki's expresion, "I mean I don't give a shit about what they think! I have you guys and that's all I need!" Linnea and Haru bro fisted.

Annikki's eyes widened. "Since when are you guys on a bro fist bassis?"

"Would you rather us be enemies? 'sides, I wanna be friends with my besties B.F!" Linnea joked.

Annikki blushed furiously."Oh! W-we aren't r-really-" Haru snaked his arm around her waist, "oh come,come now did that event in the bathroom mean anything to you?" Haru's devil grin came back.

"What event in the bathroom?" Yuki asked.

"Uh, w-well we, uh...we kissed" Annikki tried to explain. Linnea hugged her best friend tightly, "AWWWWWWWWWWW my besties first kiss!"

"First?" Haru asked. "Y-yeah..." Annikki hugged Haru and blushed, "well I'm glad I was the first" Haru smiled and kissed Annikki's head.

"AWWWWWWWWWW IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE I WANT TO BARF RAINBOWS!" Linnea screamed, Yuki face palmed. "Are you done?" "yes sir!" Linnea saluted to Yuki and laughed.

"Hey, want to grab a bite to eat?" Haru asked holding Annikki's hand.

"Yeah sure, Yuki why don't we do anything cute like that!...Stephano will not stand for this!" Linnea whined.

"Stephano?" Yuki questioned.

"She's refrancing Pewdie...AGAIN!" Annikki complained.

"You know, I think you like that Stephano guy more than me!" Yuki chuckled.

"Awwwww! Are you jealous?" Linnea twirrled a strand of Yuki's hair.

"N-no!" Yuki blushed. Linnea giggled and held Yuki's hand as the four walked to get a bite to eat.

"So tell us more about St. Lucia Day!" Haru said.

"Uh... well there isn't much more, if you guys are curios you can come over to my house and celebrate it with our families, Eirik won't be to happy but who cares!" Linnea smiled as she placed her head on Yuki's shoulder, as he remembered his encounter with her older brother.

"You guys celebrate it together?" Yuki asked snapping out of his flash back.

"Yep! Even though our families come straight from Norway and Finland, they known eachother for two generations! Me and Annikki known eachother since we were two!" Linnea cheered.

Annikki giggled "yeah! Her family always visited mine!"

"I don't mind going if my little Lucia is there" Haru winked and kissed Annikki on the cheek.

"Sooo cute!" Linnea chimmed, "but I've gotten prettier from last year! So you might have competion!"

"We'll see!" Annikki giggled.

"So how do you guys decide who is going to be Lucia? Is there a vote?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah!" Linnea smiled.

"Where do you guys want to eat? I'm starving!" Haru whined, Annikki giggled as she swung her and Haru's arms back and forth.

"They're soo cute together! Don't cha' think?" Linnea turned to Yuki. Yuki gave Linnea's hand a little squeeze.

"OOOH! Let's go to that cafe around the corner I heard about! I heard they have the best chocolate milkshakes! I looove chocolate!" Annikki licked her lip dreaming about a chocolate river.

"That explains why are so sweet!" Haru chuckled.

"AUGH MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE WITH ALL THE CUTENESS!" Linnea yelled.

"You do relize people are looking now, right?" Yuki said

"But it's true! I'm going to get diabetes from all this sweetness!" Linnea whined. Haru and Annikki looked at eachother.

"If you don't want to go to the cafe Linnea, it's ok we don't have to!" Annikki tried to comfort her friend.

"But I'm soooo hungry! Come my little Finnish cookie, let's go eat!" Haru shook Annikki's arm. Annikki just blushed.

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!...then i might tell you which of Annikki and Linnea is my OC or my bff's OC...REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW AND I WILL TELL YOU WHICH OC IS WHOS ^^**

**I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET**

"Haru! Yuki!" Annikki waved her arm in the air.

"What's up fin-puff?" Haru smiled kissing Annikki's cheek.

"F-fin-puff?" Linnea snickered.

"Me and Linnea brought some nordic sweets for you guys to share with us today at lunch!" Annikki cheered.

"Great! I'm starving!" Yuki whined. Linnea kissed Yuki on the cheek.

"Yuki here! Have some of cake! It's called bløtkake it's really sweet!" Linnea forked a bit of cake into Yuki's mouth.

"It is really sweet Linnea!" Yuki blushed.

"I made nissu! It's sweet bread usally served with cinnamon and sugar" Annikki smiled.

"It's really good!" Haru smiled kissing Annikki's cheek.

"Linnea's cake is really good to!" Annikki giggled at her friend.

"Just be happy I used pineapple juice instead of rum! I would have been drunk of my-"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked with horror in his eyes.

"Linnea's horrible with her liquor" Annikki stepped in.

"Your an alcholic?" Yuki gasped.

"No!...my family belives teach them now, avoid mistakes later. So they don't mind if the kids have a few drinks on special occasions. However, me and Eirik kind of get...competitive. A couple of years ago, I took one shot and Eirik said he could drink it faster. Before I knew it, it turned into a full out drinking contest." Linnea explained.

Haru turned to Annikki. "Do you do that stuff?"

"No! I'm kind of a goodie two shoes"

"well... " Haru grinned.

"HEY!" Annikki slapped Haru's arm.

"-But your my goodie two shoes" Haru kissed Annikki's head.

**St. Lucia Day**

"Where are they?" Linnea shouted.

"I'm sure they're on their way" Annikki smiled fixing her dress. There was a knock at the door and the girls dashed to open it.

"YUKI!" "HARU!" The girls shouted. Eirik just grunted and walked past his sister and her friend, leaving the teenage boys standing in the doorway.

"Haru your here!" Annikki cheered as Haru wrapped his arms around her and gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Miss me?" Haru smirked. Eirik faked gagged, Linnea just rolled her eyes and kissed Yuki.

"What was that?" Yelled Eirik.

Linnea titled her head. "What was what? What is time and reality anways? It's just a false method used by humans to feel more secure abo-"

"Oh no! Your not getting away with that this time!" Eirik turned to Yuki, "and you! Your dead now!" Yuki started to run, but Eirik just kept running after him.

"Come up stairs where it is safe, maybe." Annikki brought Haru up to the top of the stairs.

"Is Eirik protective over you too?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, not as much as Linnea thou-"

"GYAH!" Annikki and Haru could hear Yuki yelling from dowstairs.

"Why won't you die?" They heard Eirik screamed.

"I'll bring you into the guest bedroom so you can hide" Annikki said with a panic tone.

"The bedroom?" Haru grinned that devil grin he wore so well.

"No Haru!" Annikki slapped him in the arm. After a loud crash Linnea ran upstairs dragging Yuki.

"Haru, Yuki you need to hide!" Annikki said. "In here!" Annikki flung the boys into the washroom with her, just as Eirik came upstairs.

"Where are they?" Eirik yelled, he spotted the bathroom door, "There!"

"NO!" Linnea jumped infront of the door, "Annikki is in there!"

"Yeah right! Move!" Eirik shoved Linnea away from the door. He whipped the door open to reveal Annikki washing her hands.

"HEY!" Annikki shouted at Eirik.

"AH! Sorry Annikki!" Eirik closed the door with a huff and trudged downstairs. Linnea slowly opened the door.

"Where are the guys?" Linnea asked.

"In here!"Annikki giggled as she drew back the shower curtain. "They were hiding in the tub."

"Woo hoo, boys!" Linnea whistled.

"It's not like that!" Yuki said hopping out of the bathtub.

"I no! I'll go talk to my knuckle-head brother into letting you guys stay tonight, if all goes well you can expect one hell of a show!" Linnea cheered.

Annikki helped haru out of the tub and, Haru wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Next time I'll just hide in the bedroom with you" Haru smiled.

"No Haru!" Annikki yelled getting out of his grasp, and ran out of the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to upset her!" Haru frowned.

"It's okay, it's not you. It's Jyri." Linnea explained.

"Jyri?" Asked Haru.

"Yeah, he was Annikki's old boyfriend back home. All he wanted her for was-"

"I didn't mean it literally though!" Shouted Haru, Linnea smiled.

"I know, don't worry I'll go talk to her" Linnea left the bathroom.

"You know you should be the one to go talk to her" Yuki said.

"I no, I no! But I don't know what to say" Haru slumped down on the edge of the tub.

"I don't know! This never happen to me and Linnea before! Look. Just. Be yourself." Yuki placed his hand on Haru's shoulder.

"O-okay." Haru got up and walked to find Linnea and Annikki in he what assumed was Linnea's bedroom. He just stood there quitely for a few minutes, watching tears roll down the cheeks of the girl he loved.

"Eh-hem" Haru knocked on the door frame. Linnea got up and fixed her dress.

"I'll leave you two alone" She smiled and walked out. Annikki stayed silent.

"Annikki I'm really sorry, I didn't mean anything like that. I was only joking." Haru's voice cracked.

"It wasn't funny" Annikki mumbled under her breath, but Haru caught every word.

"I know that now, and I'm really sorry Annikki" Haru placed his hand on hers. "Annikki, I'm really, really sorry. I won't ever say anything like that ever again! If you want I won't hold you by the waist anymore or kiss you." Haru whispered. He knew not holding Annikki or kissing her was going to be a challenge, but he didn't want to loose her.

"Well, maybe just on the cheek" Annikki sat up straight so she could look into Haru's eyes.

Haru just smiled, all he wanted to do is smile, "Okay"

Haru and Annikki walked downstairs to find Eirik and Linnea yelling at eachother. Annikki just butted in.

"Oh Eirik I forgot to tell you, Mica is coming over too!" Annikki cheered.

Eirik just froze, his eyes huge, his mouth wide open.

"M-Mica. Oh God why? Why him?" Eirik shouted.

"Mica?" Yuki asked.

"Eirik is being melodramatic. Mica is awesome! We're like personality twins!" Linnea laughed.

Annikki giggled, "yeah crazy and loving." Annikki turned to Yuki " Mica is my cousin, I only get to see him every year or so."

All of a sudden a blonde and blue eyed, boy version of Annikki bursted through the door.

"Oh god." Squeeked Eirik.

"I'M BAAAACK~"

**REVIEW!... lol, I want at least 12 reviews if you guys want me to reveal who's OC is who!... oh yeah and Annikki never actually did any **_**thing**_** with Jyri, she left him before that could happen...ok now go review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Mika is here

"Mika I missed you so much!" Annikki shouted as she death hugged her cousin.

"Annikki! How's my older cousin?" Mika giggled.

"I'm great!" Annikki smiled as she hugged her cousin again. "Oh, Mika I want to introduce you to someone!" Annikki turned to Haru. "This is Haru my, well he's my, uh-"

"He's her boyfriend!" Linnea hugged Mika. Mika just walked circles around Haru, looking up and down the teenager.

"Hmph" Mika tugged on Haru's hair, "it's so silky!"

"I know right?" Annikki and Mika laughed.

"Uh..." Haru question his girlfriend and her little cousin.

"Idiots!" Eirik facepalmed.

"Oh shut up! Mika's adorable!" Linnea pushed Eirik into Mika to make them hug.

"AAH!" Eirik yelped.

"Eirik I miss you so much!" Mika was crushing Eirik's ribs, with his affection. After multiple curse words Eirik was screaming at Mika, he finally let go. Mika walked towards Yuki, he tugged on his hair. "Not silky!" Mika just walked back to Haru and tugged on his hair, "silky,silky,silky!"

Annikki giggled, she was happy her cousin was getting along with her boyfriend.

"So Haru, you want to date my older cousin?" Mika stood with a serious face, but with his boyish features, he looked happy. Haru tried not to snicker considering he was already dating Annikki, but Mika looked like he wasn't joking around.

"Well?" Mika tapped his foot on the floor waiting for an anwser.

"Y-yeah" Haru smiled.

"Fine! I will be watching you very closely! If you hurt my older cousin you will pay a price worse then death!" Mika warned.

Linnea pulled Mika away from Haru, and nudged him towards Eirik."Sorry, Mika is more protective over Annikki then Eirik is of me, but not as mellowdramatic."

"Hey!" Eirik shouted trying to get out of Mika's reach.

"Well it's true!" Linnea waved her hands in the air. Annikki laughed as she hugged Haru.

"Sorry Mika likes...hair..." Annikki giggled.

"It's okay he's a lot like you" Haru smiled and tugged on a piece of Annikki's hair, "silky." Annikki laughed, Haru pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

Linnea just laughed, "anyways, does anybody want tea?"

"ME!" Mika waved his hand like a drunk in the air.

"Sure, do you have any Finnish tea?" Haru asked.

"Yep! We only have it for Annikki, she's the only one who drinks it" Linnea laughed as she nudged Annikki in the side.

"I'll go make it" Annikki smiled.

"I'm coming to!" Mika grabbed on to the back of his cousin's dress and followed her and Linnea into the kitchen, leaving Eirik, Haru and Yuki all alone in the room. Eirik glared devil eyes at Haru and Yuki.

"Mika why don't you go into the living room to make sure the boys aren't causing any trouble" Annikki kissed Mika's cheek.

"Okay!" Mika walked into the living room, "okay Annikki told me to make sure none of you _boys_ were getting into troub-" Eirik was grabbing at Yuki while Haru was trying to get Eirik off. "Dog pile!" Mika screamed as he jumped into the heap of boys.

"AAH!" Yuki yelped as more weight was on top of him.

"Do you guys want any sug- WOO dog pile!" Linnea shouted stepping into the room.

"Linnea what's go- what the _helvetti_?" Annikki shouted.

"Mika get off of them!" Annikki pulled Mika up from his collar, "Haru stop!"

"Eirik was tackling Yuki!" Haru whined.

"I don't care!" Annikki demanded. Haru just grumbled.

"Mika what were you doing? You could have been hurt!" Annikki straighted out her little cousin's clothes.

"I just wanted to play with the older kids! I didn't mean to scare you Annikki, I'm sorry!" Mika whined.

"Awwwww, Mika your so cute!" Annikki squeezed her little cousin.

"What the hell!" Haru shouted.

"Oh shut up and drink your tea!" Annikki handed him a mug.

"Yeah yeah I know!" Haru mumbled.

"Deg idiot! hva faen har jeg fortalt deg! Jeg sverger til Gud, hvis denne stuen ikke var full av folk, vil jeg sparke deg skranglete lille rumpa til rike komme!" Linnea shouted as she dragged Eirik into the other room.

"Well that ruined her mood" Mika said taking a sip of tea.

"She'll be fine in a minute, Eirik. So-so" Annikki giggled. "Do you like the tea Yuki?"

"Oh yeah, I've never had anything like it!" Yuki smiled.

"Mine's good to thanks for asking!" Haru hissed.

"Your welcome" Annikki kissed Haru's cheek.

"God" Haru blushed.

"What?" Annikki asked.

"God I love you!" Haru laughed as he pulled Annikki into his lap and kissed her.

Everyone could hear faint yelling from the other room, but then they heard a loud crash.

"Oh no Linnea!" Annikki screamed as she ran to find her best friend. Haru, Yuki and Mika were following close behind. They entered the room with Linnea on the ground with a scratched up arm and Eirik leaning over her.

"Eirik what did you do?" Annikki shoved Eirik to the side.

"It's ok I just knock over a vase while I was yelling at Eirik!" Linnea tried to calm Annikki.

"Vases seem to be very dangerous in this house, uh?" Yuki smiled.

"I guess so" Linnea laughed as Yuki helped her up. "Thanks" Linnea smiled.

"No Problem" Yuki anwsered. Linnea just smiled. "What?" Yuki asked. Linnea placed her hands on the sides of Yuki's head and leaned in and kissed him. "That."

**REVIEW!... oh when Linnea is shouting at Eirik this is wat she was yelling...**

**"you idiot! what the hell did i tell you! i swear to god, if this living room wasn't full of people, i'd kick you scrawny little ass to kingdom come!" doesnt she have a way with words?...lol ok REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 PARTY

**ok so! if u have read the previous chapter7 i really didn't liked how it ended!...i like happy or sappy endings (i no i no) so here! if u actually liked that old chapter u can go to deviantart *link on my profile* and u can see a quick art i made for that chapter! **

**ENJOY!**

The Saint Lucia festivites was in full swing, there was dancing drinking some unwanted smooches.

"So when do they annouce who is Lucia?" Yuki asked holding Linnea by her waist. "Any minute now, I think" Linnea smiled.

Haru wrapped his arm around Annikki's waist, "do you want to win? I mean is it really important to you?" "No, I just like to bug Linnea" Annikki giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Keep laughing, I'll win this year!" Linnea laughed.

"who cares if you win, besides if you do, that means you'll have to help Kira deliver the cake!" Annikki stuck her toung out. Linnea relized what her best friend said was true, she stormed of in a fit.

"Kira?" Haru asked. "Kira is Linnea's cousin, she is a year younger then us. Linnea doesn't like her, she said that back home in Norway Kira was all over the guys. Linnea called her a _ludder_." Annikki explained. That moment Kira bursted in the room, with her black hair brushing across her green eyes.

"I'm here!" Kira's voice leeked into the room of now gloomy people.

_"hello captain obvious!" _Yuki thought to himself.

"Kira!" Annikki tried to keep a smile on her face.

"Annikki! Look at you! Doesn't look like Linnea is going to be Lucia this year!" Kira flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "not like she ever does."

"Kira!" Linnea acted as though she didn't hear her cousin's comment. "You don't know how much I want to hug you!" "_to death_" Linnea thought.

Kira smiled as if she heard her cousin's thought. She spotted Yuki and Haru. "Well who are these good looking guys?" Kira walked up to Yuki.

"Yuki," Linnea grabbed his arm tightly, "is my boyfriend. Mine not yours!"

"Oh well!" Kira walked up to Haru. "I can have some fun with him!"

"Haru is my boyfriend!" Annikki hugged Haru so tightly as if she was trying to ward of evil spirits, in a way she was.

"Oh please Annikki! Your to much of a goodie two shoes for this guy to have any real fun!" Kira winked at Haru.

"For your information Annikki is perfect, and I'm hers." Haru hugged Annikki.

"C'mon guys! You don't. Really. Like them do you? Their boring! I'm real fun to be around!" Kira said.

"Actually we do like them, your the kind of girl that thinks she can get any guy she wants, but you can only get guys who pitty you" Yuki sternly said.

"Why yo-"

"Kira!" Mika came bounding out of the other room.

"Oh dritt!" Kira yelped as she was being dragged into the other room by Mika.

"She's a real piece of work isn't she?" Haru huffed.

"Who cares about her!" Annikki wrapped her arms around Haru's neck and kissed him. Haru smelt the liquor in her breath, what happen to his goodie two shoes? Annikki left to go to the washroom, when she was out of hearing range Haru turned to Linnea and Yuki. "I thought she didn't drink!" Haru gasped.

Linnea laughed as she pulled a small bottle out of her pocket and waved it infront of Haru's face.

"She doesn't, she drinks pop, at least, that's what she thinks she's drinking!" Linnea stumbled.

**~~~Hours Later~~~**

"Haru!" Annikki yelled holding a shot glass.

"What?" Haru stumbled over to his girlfriend.

"I want you to drink this!" Annikki shoved the front of the glass into Haru's mouth before he had a chance to respond. Haru chugged it and started coughing.

"What the hell is that?" Haru staggered.

"It's salmiakki!" Annikki laughed.

"Well it's nasty!" Haru laughed back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Linnea shouted from the other room. Annikki and Haru stumbled as fast as they could to find her. Yuki was passed out on a chair with lipstick smears on his face.

"Oh hi cousin! I was just having some fun!" Kira was drunk. Very. Yuki started to wake up to Linnea having small tears in her eyes.

"Yuki you jerk!" Linnea yelled as she ran into the other room.

**~~~~~~~~hours later~~~~~~~~~**

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuki~" Linnea chimmed out, she seemed to have completly forgotten about the whole 'Kira' thing.

"Haru I think Linnea's drunk!" Annikki hicupped.

"Aren't we all?" Haru laughed trying to stand.

"Yeah! We are! I love being drunk!" Annikki laughed.

"You will until the morning!" Haru snickered.

"What do you mean?" Annikki questioned.

"Your gonna get a haaaaaaaaaaaangoooooooooover!" Haru laughed.

Eirik stumbled in the room, he was the most drunk out of everyone.

"Yuki!" Eirik hicupped. "You" he hicupped again, "your my best friend!" Eirik clung to Yuki.

"Yeah!" Yuki cheered, "partaaaay!"

Eirik passed out. Linnea ran over to him to check to see if he was really out. "Quick! everybody get me bottles!"

"We don't have enough to trace him if that's what your think!" Haru stumbled.

"Well drink up and empty some more bottles!" Annikki shoved a bottle into his chest as she began to chug her Finnish booze.

After everybody lined Eirik with bottles they all passed out.

**~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~**

Annikki was first to wake, "haru" Annikki shook his arm. Haru didn't respond so she shook his arm harder. "Haruuuuu!" She whined.

"Whaaaaaaa~" Haru tried to focus.

"I feel sick!" Annikki tried to snuggle with Haru.

"That's called a hangover!" Haru snickered.

"Haru"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like being drunk!"

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! -**


	8. Chapter 8 After the party

Annikki, Linnea, Haru and Yuki were all up. Being hungover from St. Lucia day Annikki stumbled into Haru, who stumbled into Yuki, who knocked down Linnea.

"Hey!" Linnea shouted.

"Sorry! It's not my fault I'm hungover!" Annikki whined glaring daggers at Linnea.

"He he he. I'm just gonna go into the kitchen" Linnea grabbed Yuki's shirt collar, "your coming too." Yuki just mumbled in reply.

"Haruuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" Annikki whined.

"What?" Haru huffed.

"When does this stop?" Annikki said latching onto Haru.

"You get really clingy when your hungover!"

"Neh!" Annikki just nestled closer to Haru. While Annikki was death hugging Haru she heard a little voice.

"Annikkiiiiiiiiii~" It was Mika.

"Oh my God! Mika you drank too!" Annikki screamed then clutched her head in pain.

"Maybe" Mika shuffled his feet, "Kira gave me a cup of something!" Mika pointed towards Kira who was just getting up. Annikki ran over to Kira and started yelling.

"You let my baby cousin drink?" Annikki shouted louder.

"Five bucks said she put something into his cup" Linnea snickerd to Yuki, he just face palmed.

"I heard that!" Annikki yelled at Linnea.

"Annikki calm down" Haru said hugging her. She was trying to wiggle her way out of his grip.

"Neh! No! She let my baby cousin drink!" Annikki shouted eyeing Mika.

"Annikki I'm not a child anymore!" Mika whined.

"Yes you are!" Annikki said getting out of Haru's grip and fixing her cousin's outfit. Mika just swatted her hands away. Linnea just scooted Annikki out of the way.

"I just hope he doesn't have alchohol poisoning" Linnea said grab Mika's chin looking into his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Mika stuttered.

"Checking for dialation, it tells if your sick from the booze you drank." Linnea suddenly caught on, "what do you think I was going to do? Kiss you?"

"N-no!" Mika blushed. Annikki grabbed Mika's hand and brought him into another room.

"Do you like Linnea?" Annikki said holding Mika's hands.

"No" Mika turned pink and start to figget with his feet.

"Awwwwwwwwww! Mika!" Annikki giggled hugging her little cousin.

"Don't tell her!" Mika whined.

"I won't!" Annikki said smiling like an idoit.

"It doesn't matter anyways, she's with Yuki" Mika looked down.

"Awww, Mika it's okay" Annikki patted his head and went back into the other room with the others. "So does Mika have alchohol poisoning?" Annikki asked Linnea.

"No" Linnea pulled Annikki aside, "I'm not stupid I saw Mika blush, soooooo?"

Annikki nodded, "don't tell him I told you."

"Awwwww! It's okay! I'm totally okay with a polyamory relationship!" Linnea giggled.

"Just shut up" Annikki rolled her eyes and walked back to Haru. "Haruuuu~ how do you get rid of a hangover?" Annikki clung tightly to Haru's arm.

"Do you think I'm a hangover genius?"

"No, you just seem to know a lot about drinking" Annikki said clinging tighter to Haru. Haru just huffed.

"AAAAHH!" Eirik screamed while bottles crashed.

"Eirik's up" Yuki said.

"Linnea what the helvete did you do?" Eirik shouted.

"EVERYTHING!" Linnea screamed and started to laugh like an idiot.

"I'll help you up" Kira winked.

"I'm your cousin sicko, get away!" Eirik swatted Kira's hands away.

"Drama queen" Linnea rolled her eyes.

"Forget you!" Eirik huffed.

~~~~~~Hours of cleaning later...Relatives are gone~~~~~~

"Anybody up for a movie?" Linnea said.

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Sounds good"

Half way into Alice in Wonderland, Haru starting huffing and puffing.

"Do we have to watch all of it?" Haru whined.

"Yes!" Annikki swatted Haru in the chest, "this is my favourite movie! It makes me feel proud of my imagination!"

"Your so weird"

"Hey!"

"But I still love you" Haru smiled.

On the other couch Linnea tugged on Yuki's sleeve.

"Hm?" Yuki turned his head.

"Kiss me, make sure Annikki sees. She will feel uncomfortable and she'll start squirming, it's funny!" Linnea whispered. Yuki softly chuckled, and pulled Linnea closer and kissed her. As if on cue Annikki turned over to see the two love birds smooching, like Linnea predicted Annikki started to squirm awkwardly. Haru cocked an eyebrow and turned his head to see Annikki squriming, he was about to say something when he saw she was looking at Linnea and Yuki making out on the couch. Haru laughed silently.

"Come here you" Haru grabbed the sides of Annikki face and kissed her. After about three minutes of kissing Eirik came downstairs.

"I'm to hungover to kill you's today."

**LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!...i actually didnt no what a polyamory relationship was until Linnea told me -.- anyways Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton is actually my fav movie..well in my top movies, and yes it does make me feel proud of my weirdness...also i am VERY VERY clingy! ok now go and comment and fav!**


End file.
